


who are you really

by sisstrider



Category: Fight Club - All Media Types
Genre: based on what weve heard about fight club 2, such as the narrator being named cornelius or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisstrider/pseuds/sisstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been through <i>all that shit</i>, and he still didn’t understand.</p><p>Tyler Durden was his true self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who are you really

He had been through _all that shit_ , and he still didn’t understand.

Tyler Durden was his true self. Not that persona he had forced himself to adapt to to conform to society – not that corporate drone who let society control his life and his mind. None of that was real, but Tyler was. His true thoughts, his true feelings – _those_ were what Tyler stood for. And how Project Mayhem had worked out was complete and utter bullshit.

He had finally come out of his shell and spoken out against the world trying to make every man a slave...and in the end, he couldn’t do it. They had blown those buildings, sure – but with Tyler gone, there would be no further action.

Everything returned to the way it had been. The situation was over.

But Tyler wasn’t gone, and he couldn’t _be_ gone. He was Jack’s innermost feelings – was his name even Jack? It went to show how goddamn unimportant he had ended up, when his name didn’t even _matter_ – and the only way to get rid of him was to kill the man himself. Regrettably, that hadn’t happened.

Tyler had wanted to die a martyr. People would understand he was fighting the good fight against the system, and Project Mayhem would go on without him, using his death as an inspiration. They had taken Tyler, but they sure as hell couldn’t have the rest of them too.

But that’s not how it had worked out.

One day, however, Tyler would be back. He had started something with that first fight club that couldn’t be put out, no matter how hard anyone tried.

_Cornelius_ could only hide from his true self for so long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know i wanted to write about fight club for a bit
> 
> i guess if the narrator was in p4 the shadow narrator would be tyler durden why did i think of that


End file.
